Marilyn Must Rescue Eddie!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Eddie Munster has just been kidnapped and will Marilyn save him? this story version has Pat Priest as Marilyn.
1. The Cave

Marilyn Must Rescue Eddie!

Marilyn Munster was forced to babysit her cousin Eddie, for the whole Saturday, she and Eddie drove to the forrest where the deadliest cave was at, Marilyn took off her clothes.

Because she already had on her monstrous bikini she then laid down on the caves cold ground to get a tan.

While Eddie who was also in the cave, trying to catch some bats.

Marilyn on the ground thought.

"This is the life."

However, while they were in the cave, two hunters right outside  
were both about Kidnapped poor Eddie the main hunter said to his sidekick.

"O.K. were here to capture the missing link, it look's like a short boy with pointy ears."

Suddenly, a black bat flew out of the cave and Eddie was chasing after it.

The two hunter's one of theme grabbed a net and catches him in it.

Eddie yelled! To Marilyn.

"Marilyn help, me! I've been kidnapped!"

She got up, and ran out of the cave, she shouted.

"Hey let him go! Let my cousin go!"

But they quickly threw him in the trunk, and drove off, Marilyn got into her car even though she still had on her bikini, she was following theme, she said to herself while driving.

"Oh poor Eddie, uncle, Herman and aunt, Lily will kill me if I don't save him."

While, Eddie in the trunk of the car kicking and screaming said.

"Boy I hope Marilyn saves me and I hope the munster inside of her comes out?"

Suddenly Marilyn hit's a flat tire she stopped her car and had to change it  
but she then lost the lost the hunters automobiel.

What will happed to Eddie? And will Marilyn rescue her little cousin.

Stay tune Munster fans.


	2. Marilyn Tranforms

Marilyn fixed the tire and continued to search for kidnapped Eddie, meanwhile The evil hunters stopped their vehicle to rest for a while, Eddie still in the trunk of the car tried to bite the net with his fangs while Marilyn still driving, she then spotted their car behind a tree.

And while the hunters were still in there vehicle taking a break she snucked behind their car grabbed a twig and tried really hard to open the keyhole with it, believe it or not, it opened.

She see's him in the trunk and say's.

"Eddie think god your all right!"

He replied.

"Boy Marilyn I'm sure glad you're a better driver."

Just then the hunters now realized that Eddie had escaped, the main guy said.

"Dam he's gone?"

The other said.

"I hate it when this happends."

Both Marilyn and her cousin Eddie were running for there lives, but suddenly poor Marilyn accidentally  
tripped in the mud, also the hunters carrying their guns, were almost near theme, Eddie told her out  
of worriness.

"Marilyn you've got to transformed use your Munster power you can do it."

She then turns into a hideous woman like "Werewolf" the hunters stopped and were scared! one of theme,  
peed in his pants, she growled.

"Grrrrr!"

Eddie then yelled!

"You go Marilyn! I knew you had your munster power!"

With her giant tail she swing's it to knock down the hunters, she continued growing.

'Grrrr!"

End of 2nd chapter.


	3. The Last Chapter

The hunters ran away and got back into the car and drove off. Marilyn transformed back into her normal self, Eddie went over to see if she was all right? Marilyn lying on the ground got up and said to Eddie.

"Oh Eddie i'm glad that your O.K."

Eddie said.

"Gee Marilyn I knew you had the hidden munster inside of you all along I just knew it."

Marilyn thought.

"All this time aunt Lily said i've always had it in me."

She brushes herself off,She then gives Eddie a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek, they change back into their regular clothes and drove back to the creepy house they both decided to keep this a secret while the evil hunters were still terrified til this day.

When getting out of the car Uncle Herman came out of the house, to chat with Marilyn.

He said to her.

"Hi Marilyn how's Eddie? and how was the trip?"

She repiled.

"We had a wonderful time uncle Herman."

The End.


End file.
